


Persistent - Brat AU (Miscellaneous Story #3)

by DarkIsLight, GlitchyBitch



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Brat play, Degradation, Edgeplay, Edging, Electricity, Electrocution, Fear Play, Flogging, Gay Sex, Growling, Handcuffs, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Masochism, Heavy Sadism, Hickies, I hope no one shits themselves over this, I know the tags sound like a fucking horror movie fic but I promise this is really hot, M/M, Masochism, Porn Without Plot, Riding Crop, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Scratching, Spanking, Whipping, anal penetration, degradation kink, heavy sadomasochism, just. you know. for the BDSM people, other then the origin story, primal play, severe biting, sharp teeth, this is probably the longest Brat AU entry that will ever exist in the history of ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIsLight/pseuds/DarkIsLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyBitch/pseuds/GlitchyBitch
Summary: Rob and Gumball find themselves in one of their most intense bratting sessions as they unleash no mercy.





	Persistent - Brat AU (Miscellaneous Story #3)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitchyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyBitch/gifts).

> This is a roleplay that was originally a self insert x Rob back and forth between Glitchy Bitch and I. I decided to dig it back up and re-write it into Gumball x Rob and to put it into my Brat AU as a surprise for her. My dudes this ended up being 16 pages worth in Google Docs. I really hope this was worth it lol

Rob hefts Gumball up with a grunt and places him delicately onto the edge of the bed.

“Now tell me, what’ve you been up to today?” 

Rob leans in with a half-lidded eye.

“I can see that mischievous glint in your eyes.”

Gumball giggles mischievously.

“Remember that coffee you asked me to make this morning but you never got it? That’s because you didn’t ask me to bring it to you silly.”

He quirks his brow, looking unimpressed and leaned down toward the blue cat. 

“Lie down on your stomach, kitten.” 

He said curtly, waiting for him to do so.

“Mmmmmnnnnnno, you’re gonna have to make me Robby~.”

Trying his damndest to piss him off Gumball simply sticks his tongue out at him, letting out a raspberry.

“Aw what Robby, can’t handle my brattiness~?”

Gumball reaches over to poke Rob’s cheek. 

The cyclops took in the nickname he gave him. He smirked and leaned over him, sliding a hand up the blue furred back and through his fur to grasp a hand full of his soft tufts, tugging firmly.

“I said...on your stomach." 

He sounded out the words, clear as day and raked his black hand down Gumball’s covered chest. The blue cat shivers heavily at the sudden contact, but takes a deep breath before making eye contact and smirking.

“Hmmmm, if you want me on my stomach so badly why don’t you flip me over~?”

Gumball smiles innocently. With that remark, Rob kept his smirk and, clenching his fist in his fur, tugged roughly so his neck was exposed. Rob then leaned in to whisper.

“Silly Kitten..." 

He opened his mouth, revealing sharp teeth, 

“Would you rather I mark you~? A little pain never killed anyone~.”

Gumball squeaks, but then gets a wicked idea. He wiggles out of Rob’s hold and finally goes on his stomach before Rob could bite him. He smirked as he realized he narrowly avoided his teeth. 

“Hehehe, well if you want me to do it on my own that badly~...”

Gumball teasingly wiggles his ass in his face,

‘I’m on my stomach now, happy~?”

Rob shot him a grin, practically showing his gums as he gave a wicked smile, 

"Of course I'm happy." 

He slipped onto the bed after him, quickly giving his ass a playful, though rough, smack. He watched as a red handprint formed, pleased with his work, though it was just the beginning. He leaned over Gumball and held his waist, slowly dragging his nails down to the blue cat’s hips firmly enough to watch little red strips follow in their wake. Gumball moans from the smack and gasps as he feels the scratches trail down his hips, but he tries his best to make a clever remark anyway.

“You’re being a jerk, master. I wonder what would happen if I push you off the bed~?”

He uses his giant hips to knock Rob off the bed, listening to the loud thump. Gumball smiles and lets himself plop down on the bed stomach first, hugging a pillow to his chest before tucking it under his chin. Before he could retort, Rob found himself on the floor. Rob looked up at Gumball, brow furrowed with a little growl when he suddenly shot himself at the blue cat, causing them to roll once. Rob was on top, straddling Gumball’s waist.

"You little shit."

Rob growled lowly, his voice nearly an octave lower than it normally was. He felt like scolding Gumball as retaliation. At once, he leaned down and parted his lips, puffing onto the blue cat’s neck before grazing firmly over the fur, 

"I'll mark you whether you like it or not..." 

Rob hissed, venom dripping from his words, though that same wicked grin was plastered to his expression. Gumball giggles and squeals when he hears his boyfriend growl and then pounce on him, and he moaned lightly when he felt Rob’s lips on his neck. The words caused his dick to swell up with blood, and begin to throb. He’s gonna need to be touched there soon. Even still, he kept up his act.

“I’m not afraid of you, asshole~” 

He looks up at Rob and smiles wide,

“If you want me to be afraid of you, then show me why I shouldn’t push you off the bed again~.” 

Gumball feels himself get more excited down south, very much craving the pain he’s in for. 

In the midst of him speaking, Rob lashed a hand out toward a drawer, pulling out a lovely pair of black fluffy cuffs. He was proud of himself for keeping these with him, as well as in good shape. From the keyhole, the keys were dangling in place. Sure, these will stop Gumball from using his hands, but he needed to think quickly. His poor kitten was getting antsy. Quickly, Rob took his wrist, pinning them above his head. Rob glanced up at the hanging leather rope above his headrest and grinned widely. With one more glance down at Gumball, he cuffed him and made sure the cuffs were secured over the thick strip of leather. 

"Theerrre we are.." 

he hissed, 

"You're excited. I can tell." 

Rob took in a deep breath, letting it out through his mouth, 

"You shameless little slut..." 

He growled once more, 

"You're aching for me already, aren't you?" 

He reached one hand down between Gumball’s thighs, chuckling darkly. 

"Or maybe you've been craving me this entire time." 

He slid his hand under the waistband of the blue cat’s bottoms and prodded at him through his boxers, deliberately pressing down on his tip.

Gumball gasps when he sees the handcuffs, but before he could even plan his escape Rob cuffs him to the bed, and he catches when the cyclops sees something above his head that he couldn’t see. The words Rob hissed at the blue cat almost immediately was very affective, causing a shiver to shoot down his spine and the oh so familiar feeling of arousal pooling in his stomach. Gumball gasps again when he feels Rob’s hand go down his pants, and lets out a small squeak. No, he can’t let the cyclops get to him. Not yet. He isn’t giving up that easily. He lets out a huff and tries to get out of the cuffs, trying to use his strength to get out of them. Unfortunately he was in a position where escape is impossible, and the pressure in his dick was making it extremely hard to concentrate on escaping. So he lets out a little growl of his own and looks back at Rob, giving him a pout. 

“Let me go, you bitch!” 

Gumball moved his hips away from Rob’s hand, and presses his thighs together, trying to fight back.

"Ssshhhhh~.”

Rob soothed, taking the key from the cuffs and tossing them back in his drawer. The small tinkling it made caused him to smile, feeling he'd done well having gotten Gumball to submit...well, kinda. Rob leaned in, grinning wickedly. He knew the blue cat loved his teeth, and the way they shone. He ran his bright yellow tongue over them, saliva dripping down onto the cat’s cheek. 

"You know you're mine, right?" 

He hissed, using his polygonal hand to run it up his jawline, letting out a little shock.

Gumball’s eyes follow where the key landed, and makes a mental note to try and find a way to grab them...until he realizes there’s no way in hell he could get the key where he was. He’s fucked and he knows it. As Gumball watched Rob slowly lick his teeth, and saw the saliva drip down his cheek, he bit his lip and tried not to let it get to him, still pressing his thighs together. But his will to keep them together loosened when he felt the delicious sharp ends of Rob’s polygon hand, which he knows damn well is the blue cat’s favorite hand because of its sharp edges, and he moans a little from the scratching. God the cyclops knows he loves being treated like this. And then he spoke. Fuck. There goes Gumball’s will to struggle. But then the electrocution made him jump sharply, and his thighs went loose again. But as he feels that amazing tongue go up his neck, and then those teeth.... fuck those teeth....he decides to stop struggling for a bit. Maybe. He still has one more trick up his sleeve though he may use later~. Gumball tries to get Rob into a false sense of security by spreading his legs again, and moaning out, 

“Master~....” 

Rob felt his body untense...he was filled with satisfaction and pride, though he knew he couldn't have gotten to him that easily. Rob kissed down his neck to his shoulder, suddenly biting down. He didn't go easy, as he managed to draw blood which he lapped up greedily. He hummed appreciatively at the coppery taste, though he had enough time to enjoy himself. Hearing Gumball speak after witnessing his submit to his touch, Rob looked up at him, keeping his smirk. 

"Yes, kitten?" 

He asked, feeling the cat’s legs separate. He let his hand glide centimeter by centimeter, getting tantalizingly close to the blue cat’s sex, stopping just short of it until Gumball spoke again. Man, he sure was a tease. 

Gumball moaned loudly at the bite, loving every second of it, and letting himself relax was rather easy in that moment, but then he heard Rob’s response and then feels his hand getting closer to his dick...and knew now was the perfect opportunity. He very suddenly clasps his thighs together firmly, successfully squishing Rob’s hand between his thighs, keeping it stuck there. He uses all of the strength he has, and it kinda hurts to keep his hand squished there but he isn’t gonna let up just because of some discomfort. When he knows Rob is officially caught he looks up and smiles at him, feeling some blood trail down the bite from his neck and enjoying the slight tickle of it trailing down. 

“Can’t control me if you don’t have a hand, huh master~?” 

Twice. TWICE that night, Rob nearly lost his cool. He was right, though. That stubborn cat wasn't going to let him off that easily. The moment Gumball clamped his thighs around his hand, he glitched in surprise. God, he hoped he felt that. Rob grit his teeth, hissing through them angrily, though in a quick moment of realization, he gave him an eerily calm gaze. Without saying a word and without breaking eye contact, Rob reached back into his drawer, fumbling around for something. His fingers brushed a long slender object and he quickly pulled it out. It was a lovely riding crop, a looped piece of leather at the tip of it. He held it in front of Gumball, relishing in the fact he was bound before him so as not to snatch it from him.

"Oh, kitten..." 

He shook his head, 

"You know I've got another hand~.”

He straightened up, scooted back and used the crop to pry open Gumball’s legs, setting his other hand free. He clenched and unclenched it, hissing a little as the feeling came back to it. Damn, he was strong when he wanted to be. Once freed, he slipped off the bed and pulled the blue cat forward slightly, standing before him with the crop in his hands. 

"You look beautiful this way...bound and at my mercy." 

as he spoke, he dragged the crop over his sternum, sending it sideways to flick the tip over Gumball’s nipple. Without warning, Rob raised the crop and whipped it down onto his thigh.

There would be more than that, the blue cat was sure. Aaaaaand shit. That was his last trump card and he used it poorly. He should have waited until both of his hands were between his legs, but he got too eager. And when Gumball saw that look Rob gave him, and then saw the crop...oh yeah. He really fucked himself over. Now he's completely at his mercy, and they both know it. He needs time to regain his strength, and his legs were shaking a bit from the strain he put on them to keep Rob’s hand there. It hurt when the cyclops used the riding crop to pry open his legs because of the metal rod embedded within it, and he coward in fear when he felt the crop on his nipple. The blue cat screamed at the feeling of the crop hitting his thigh, but fuck he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the pain. However, it did annoy him that his boxers were in the way still. He attempts to squirm a bit to get out of them, but to no avail. He hopes Rob will undress him soon. Maybe he could cut off his shirt with something sharp, but he has no idea what else Rob has in that drawer. Note to self: try to get into the drawer when he isn’t here and move all of that shit so he can’t use it on him again. Heh, that would be a fun task for him in the future. 

The cyclops chuckled, seeing Gumball helpless. Now he was sure he had the upper hand. He slipped the crop under his boxers, quirking his brow as he admired the way his legs trembled from overuse. Quickly, he leaned in to them off, flinging them off of his legs. He then saw his penis, grinning as he lifted it with his crop. 

"You're rock hard down here, you disgusting pain-slut." 

He proceeded to drag the crop over the blue cat’s shaft, insistently pressing onto his swollen tip. He gave Gumball’s dick a firm pat then slid it up and back down. 

"Tell me who you belong to." Rob suddenly lifted the crop and brought it down hard against his opposite thigh. 

"Who is your master?” 

Gumball squeaks silently as he cackles, absolutely hating that the cyclops has complete control now. He needs to think of something else to fix that but he can’t figure out what. What else could he possibly do? But all train of thought stopped when Rob slips the crop under his boxers, and blushes heavily when he saw he noticed the way his legs were involuntarily shaking. This time he couldn’t help when he moaned from the words, and it only increased in volume at the feeling of his dick finally getting its much needed attention. He was right....Gumball was seriously hard. He arched his back at the touch when Rob’s hand met his crotch, and then moaned yet again at the second strike of the crop. More, he wanted more! Oh wait...he knows damn well how to get more~. 

“Uhh, is it Roy? Ross...oh no no! Ralph!” He smiled wide again. 

Rob drank in every last noise he made, every twitch, every breath, every gasp...god, he loved it.  
His thoughts were interrupted though, and in turn, so did his ministrations. That was it; the straw that broke the camel's back.

His eye shone with fury and he nearly broke the crop in half, he was squeezing it so hard. He growled and got onto the bed, stalking toward the blue cat until he was looming over him ominously. He grabbed his jaw with one hand and yanked him roughly to make Gumball look him in the eye.

"What was that?" 

His knee was between his legs now, grinding against the cat’s sex. His free hand, still gripping the crop, took hold of his waist, digging his thumb and fingers into his soft fur, leaving half crescent divots.

"I don't think I heard you right, Kitten." 

He said sinisterly, pushing his knee harder into Gumball’s crotch...he released a guttural growl and bit fiercely down onto his untouched shoulder, his sharp teeth leaving deep gashes. Rob met his gaze once again, licking the blood from his teeth slowly, his pupil now a mere slit. 

"Say my fuckin' name..." 

Gumball giggles when he sees the look on his face. “Looks like I finally won, I got your temper~” 

He smiled wide, loving how angry the cyclops looked, knowing he was the cause of it. But then Rob gripped Gumball’s jaw, and oh shit he’s grinding his knee between his legs now, oh god there are his nails and wow that stung. He gasped loudly at how rough he was being now, twitching slightly from the sensations. The growl was like music to his ears, but before the blue cat could come up to a response to the the cyclops’s words he let out a scream as he felt the teeth dig into his shoulder...fuck that’s gonna take a while to heal. That look in his eyes...shit. Ok. He’s terrified now, he’s definitely terrified. Gumball has literally never seen this side of Rob before, and he seriously thinks it can’t get any worse than this. The beast within the cyclops has officially been unleashed. His heart raced, and he was sweating slightly from the fear, but...holy fuck this is the hottest thing that the blue cat has ever faced. So he gives him what he wants.  
“Y-You’re my master, Rob.”

Gumbal’s reactions were fueling Rob; fueling his desire to mark the cat more, to make him his own again and again. Seeing the fear in his eyes turn to submission, he chuckled darkly and suddenly glitched out of his shirt. He was flushed and panting now, a deep blush upon his cheeks as his chest heaved with his breaths. 

“Ffffhhhuck, baby boy~” he was now in full lust mode, keeping his gaze predatory on his now compliant prey.

A cloth nearby caught Rob’s eye and he quickly snatched it up. He made quick work of it, pausing his ministrations to tie the cloth around the blue cat’s head, covering his eyes. He nodded and admired his work briefly and regained his crop. He’d make use of it for a minute longer before he could tease him. Rob sent it down upon his peck once, waiting to see the mark turn a burning pink. Another chuckle sounded from him as he continued to the other peck, tenderly rubbing over the nipple before swatting it. He was going in patterns, from Gumball’s chest, waist, hips and his already-marked thighs. Damn those thighs, the ones that were strong enough to stop him so quickly. He grabbed them roughly and pulled them apart. Arching his back he leaned in enough to drag his tongue up the inside of his thigh, ending in a firm bite into the sensitive skin there. He’d leave Gumball marked anywhere he could. He trailed up to his hips, leaving a bite and hickies on his ribcage, kissing there and dragging his nails diagonally in a lovely 3-lines X and all the way up to his collarbone to leave little pin-prick bites. 

Gumball really truly loves how Rob’s looking at him now. The way he’s taking him in like this is just...indescribable. God, he needs that attention down there dearly now. His dick is throbbing like there’s no tomorrow. But then Rob blindfolds him and now he can’t see, he starts to panic a little, but then moans loudly when the crop hits his peck. Oh god, oh god. That feels so good. That sting feels so damn good! He’s practically seeing stars amongst the darkness he can only see now. The blue cat can barely register the cyclops’s chuckle, or the way he’s rubbing his nipple. He’s dripping pre-cum like a dam about to break and all of those hits are only making it worse and worse. He gasps rather loudly when he feels his thighs being ripped apart, and squeals like a fucking pig and moans again when he continues to lick and bite him. Cumming. He’s so close to cumming. He arches his back and calls out Rob’s name as he scratches him again.

Rob was nibbling along Gumball’s jawline, his hands busy rubbing up and down his sides. He gave one last bite and leans away from him, leaving a string of saliva connecting from his cheek to his tongue. Panting, he held his usual evil smile and looked him over, admiring his work. He’d marked the blue cat nearly everywhere, from bleeding bites to pulsing hickeys.

“This is a good look for you~.” he mused. 

Rob then went back down to press his lips to the blue cat’s in a rough, but tender kiss, nipping his bottom lip as he came away. Hearing his desperate pleas, the cyclops wasted no time in relieving himself of his shorts as they disappeared in a quick glitch. 

“Alright~” he positioned himself over him, stroking himself a few times before positioning the tip at his asshole.

“But just ‘cause you said please~” He pushes himself in past his outer rim, staying there for a moment. 

”I want to hear you purr for me, Kitten..” and with that he slammed his hips flushed against his own, starting a steady, rough pace.

Gumball moans again, from the hands rubbing his sides or feeling the saliva from Rob’s tongue on his cheek he doesn’t know, but as the cyclops looks over him he finally catches his breath. Trying to regain himself again, he tries thrusting his hips up to grind on anything he could feel like a wild animal. The blue cat stopped and smirked at the remark and lets out a breathless laugh. Even when he can’t see anything he knows exactly what look the cyclops is giving him right now. That sexy evil grin. He was surprised when he felt Rob kiss him but before he could kiss back the cyclops bit down fiercely, and he tries to whine again. Gumball hears him comply to his wishes and hears him glitch out of his shirt, and another shiver wracks his frame as he feels the tip of his cock press against his ass. Almost immediately he starts to moan like the kitten he was, only for him. He desperately starts to meet his thrusts, his dick throbbing hard. 

Rob grinned wickedly at Gumball as his hips struggle to meet his own. What a sight...this naked, writhing, bound, beautiful little cat was all his. He felt himself throb inside him, noticing how he tightened around him with every other thrust. Every time his hips met Rob’s, he rolled them a little to stimulate his dick. One of his hands, the pink fleshy one, came up to roll and massage the blue cat’s nipple, often pinching and tweaking a bit of fur while his other hand slipped between them to keep the friction between his legs going. He toyed with his sensitive cock while he sped up his thrusts. Rob looked down at him, flushed from cheeks to his shoulders and chest. His static was glowing as he glitches quite often. He imagined that his glitches were affecting him in some way-hopefully pleasurable. 

Gumball was soaring at this point. Absolutely fucking soaring. Every thrust, every touch Rob gave to him made his nerve endings sing. He feels him begin to graze upwards though, and realize his prostate is being simulated as well as his cock. Oh god...if he keeps this up...

”M-Master~! I need to cum! O-Oh please god let me cum! I’ll do anything, just arch your cock up more!” He screams as he feels the pulsating shocks shoot within his body as well, so close and yet so far from cumming. 

At this point he was straining to be released from the handcuffs to try and hold the cyclops close to him, opening his eyes to try and look at him only to find he was still blindfolded. He feels the scratches and bruises throughout his body too, and it’s all because of him. He’s surrounded by him. His dick pulsates with the thought and squeals in delight when Rob’s cock shoots electricity within him at the same time. 

The crude sound of skin slapping skin echoed around the small room and Rob had to admit it added to this moment. His growls, Gumball’s panting and moans mingled, sends chills up his spine, glitching inside of the blue cat in return. He listens to him now, begging for a release and by the way his hips bucked and jerked wildly, the cyclops knew he had a chance to drag this out. 

"Oohh?" he panted, grinning fully again. the hand that was rolling his nipple ghosted up to his blindfold, teasingly tugging at it. 

"Is that what you want, kitten~?" he asked between grunts and growls, arching his hips up teasingly, but not enough. 

"Will that get you off?" He slipped a finger under the blindfold, barely uncovering one eye, but before the blue cat could jerk his head, he took his hand away. 

His opposite hand slowed its assault on Gumball’s dick, and with a sliver of mercy, the cyclops angled his hips so that the tip and crown of his cock would graze up into his prostate. He kept that angle, picking up the pace. Finally, he pulled the blindfold down so it hung around the blue cat’s neck. The cyclops slipped his hand underneath his to lift his waist, pressing him firmly up against his body as he thrust into him relentlessly. 

Gumball knew Rob would tease him like this, but fuck it still made him go nuts. When he felt the hand at his blindfold his heart pounded even more, so so excited to see his master again. But dammit, he still won’t let him see anything right. The cat moans in response to his question, and tries desperately to get his hips to actually meet where he needed them to be but he just couldn’t get it right. He almost retorts to the ‘will that get you off’ question, but all the words that he had planned was caught on his tongue when he saw the cyclops’s thumb peak through the fabric and a beam of light shone through, but before his eyes could adjust he was back in darkness. But then, he felt it. Oh yes he felt it! He was finally hitting the spot the blue cat needed, and light flooded his senses when the blindfold was taken off his face. He takes a moment to let his eyes adjust to the light, but then he feels it. He feels it building up. No, he can’t hold it! 

“AAA!” He screams louder than he would like to admit, and he feels himself shudder hard.

Gumball takes his legs and wraps them around Rob to pull him in close, and feels as his cum hits him. Where, he didn’t know, but all he could feel was the cum leaking out of him and onto the cyclop’s cock along with the ropes of cum shooting out. 

Rob felt him tense up, biting his lip as the blue cat clenched around his cock. His walls fluttering around the cyclops nearly caused him to double over in pleasure, but he needed to watch him through his tumbling orgasm, keeping his hips at a steady pace. He let his hand down below keep toying with his sensitive tip, feeling his cum nearly drench his hand. He let out a breathless chuckle, still flushed a deep pink as he watched this beautiful display of bucking, trembling, writhing ecstasy. He kept it going for as long as he could until he could see the cat was spent, and he was pretty damn close to losing it. God that was hot, though...Rob's hips snapped forward, his pace began to falter and become uneven, and when he thought he could ride it out for a little longer, he was suddenly pulled against him. Those damn thighs again, he thought. With as little room as he was given, he managed to slam himself impossibly deeper into him, panting and moaning with no restraint. He was coming undone and he could feel it as the hot pit in his loins became intense like magma. 

"G-Gumball..." he called him by his name, 

"Oh, Kitten-" He hugged him close now with both arms and crushed his lips down onto his own in a fierce kiss, tongues mingling, teeth clashing only to nip firmly at his lips.

His hips stuttered for a moment and he finally reached Nirvana with him, body trembling, hips jerking into him with every contraction of his release.

Cum. All Gumball can feel or register now was cum. He can feel the cum hitting the walls inside of him, and then cum upwards all the way inside his ass and fuck he’s kissing him too. He loves cum, loves his cum. In order to milk every single last drop of it out of the cyclops he figures out the pattern of how the cum is coming out, and clenches his walls as hard as he could with each squirt of cum. He’s his little cum slut and he’s gonna make sure every last drop is gonna get inside of him. He moans loudly into his mouth while licking up to his teeth, feeling the sharp pointiness to it and even the blood that he drawn from him earlier. He hugs him as tight to his body as he could with his legs, but doubled over again when he lets out another squirt of cum, his grip on him weakening already. 

Rob thought he was already spent, milked to the last drop, though he felt Gumball clenching around him like a vice. He shuddered thickly, the feeling of his tongue gliding against his teeth nearly sent him tumbling into a second orgasm. With every contraction, he felt his essence spray onto his lower stomach and midsection. He tried to match the cat’s pulsing with shaky hips and finally found the end of his crashing orgasm. Rob felt his arms almost give out, trembling as he looked down at his little trinket. He smirked, breathless and leaned down to place a sweet kiss to his cheek. 

“You did wonderfully, Kitten.” He soothed,

“I’m proud of you...” he combed his fingers through his fur with a shaky hand, leaning his forehead against his.

“You little shit~” He smirked. 

He had to admire his tactics. Even when bound, he managed to trap him~ 

“Your working out’s paid off, Kitten.” He leaned in and kissed his nose.

Teasingly, Rob pushed his hips forward, feeling their combined cum further lubricate his cock. 

“Is that what you want? Would it please my little kitty~?” All the while, his hands, as restricted as his arms were, teasingly gripped the cuffs. 

“There’s only one way to do so. You see...” the cyclops trailed off, glancing at his drawer across the room. 

“We DO need a key to release you, Kitten. Did you forget that~? Hmm?” He gave a sharp-toothed grin, half-closing his lid to add emphasis. He knew the cat loved his teeth.

“Didn’t forget, just wanted to hear you beg for me to release you as revenge for trapping me in the first place and fucking me up~.” Gumball lets out a full belly laugh, blushing at the feeling of the cum now on both of their lower halves but didn’t care. He could feel his warm static skin on top of his and that’s all he needed to be happy. And Rob’s grin only left him all the more satisfied. 

“So maybe I can let you get the key if you give me what I want first~?” Gumball gave a grin right back, then sticks out his tongue at him. The cyclops took a deep breath, biting his lips together. Calm...calm...fuckiNG-...CALM.

“Alright. I’ve had it.” His expression changed drastically from teasing to sinisterly dark. 

It was as if a shadow cast over Rob’s eye before closing it. He grit his teeth and nearly glared at him, his pupil a menacing slit. He deliberately glitched, a sharp crackle sending a shock wave through both their bodies. Ah, shit that actually hurt. He kept from wincing, a glare aimed at him, 

“If you don’t let me go, kitten...” he hissed through grit teeth, 

“I’ll have no choice but to rip. Your. Neck. To. Shreds..” He growled lowly and bared his teeth for emphasis, gums showing. 

It wasn’t like his usual growls. This was guttural, nearly an octave lower, and it dripped with venom. 

“And would you really want that, Kitten?” The side of his mouth quirked in a slight smirk, his eye dark and challenging.

Gumball takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves after seeing the look Rob gave him. It made his dick stir back to life again, but he knows better. He willed himself to not say anything yet, but that look in his eyes made him bite his lip nervously. He let out a short gasp then a scream from the static shock, that very quickly bottomed out into a moan. Damn that hurt but it hurt really fucking good. He could even tell it hurt him as well by the way he almost winced. That threat...oh lord that threat made him curious. The blue cat knows he won’t actually kill him. But at the same time he’s already punished him enough today, what else could the cyclops possibly do to him? Would this even be a funishment anymore? Would he flog him, make him count his orgasms? Hell if he knew. But...he wanted to know. He always wants to know what’s going on inside his head. That’s practically a brat’s job. To ensure they always know what to prepare for in the future, and find loopholes. So even if he’s scared, and even if he has no idea what he’s about to do to him...he simply wants to know what he can do.  
So he gulps, takes a deep breath and then....

“Heh, maybe I do~.” to his word, the cyclops grinned and took his bluff, parted his jaws and jerked his head down to his neck. 

He angled his head to the side and with not a second to spare, dug his teeth into Gumball’s flesh. A moment later, he slightly pulled his head down, feeling his skin and fur protest at his tugging. Rob made a point in missing his carotid artery, lest he bleed out and die right there on the bed. He quickly ran his tongue over his neck, savoring the coppery, warm blood gathering around his wound. Fuck he didn’t expect to like this as much as he did. Rob found himself rolling his hips not all on his own, his cock growing hard from the taste and feel of the blue cat’s skin resisting any further penetration. He nearly began thrusting into him again, working his hips back against his locked legs and pulled back, his teeth now covered in blood along with his lips. He licked them, smearing the cat’s blood on them and chuckled down at him. 

“Oh Kitten~...would you rather I continue until you’re marked beyond recognition? Or better yet, my kitten...” he leaned in to whisper harshly, 

“I can give you something even better...” 

The bite most certainly tipped Gumball over the edge. He thought the first bite was bad, hoooo boy he was dead wrong. The fact that he was able to do so much damage with those teeth, the strength behind his jaw...damn that’s the deepest shiver he thinks he has ever felt go down his spine his entire life. He moans before letting out a scream, then gasps loudly again when he felt his tongue lick up the warm blood he already felt dripping down his skin. And then...he feels the cyclops's hips took against his. Oh. Oh. The blue cat had forgotten about Rob’s devious sadistic streak in him. But he absolutely fucking LOVES that he’s able to gain just as much pleasure from this as he is. Even though he can feel his wound throbbing, and some tears are gathering in his eyes now from the pain, he still screams and lifts his hips up a bit to meet with his rolling hips. The cyclops gives him an option, and oh lord....the blood loss is actually kinda making him woozy now. He feels his grip weakened, but he knows he isn’t that far gone, not nearly. He grins up at him through the pain, fighting back the tears as he feels his dick throb, wanting more attention all over again. 

“Whatever you want, master. It’s your choice how you finish me off~” He feels his legs and arms weaken their grip enough to not be as effective anymore, knowing the cyclops can escape now if he wanted to. 

Gumball simply has no more strength left muscle wise, and that bite ensured that. There it was. Internally, Rob gave a sigh of relief, while externally, his blood-smeared lips quirked up, his devious expression emphasized by another strong, crackling glitch. Guessing that was the equivalent to his own pulsing dick...he slowed his hips, leaving him wanting more as he felt his grip loosen. Rob quickly wrenched his hands out of his grip and pulled his hips back, getting his knees underneath himself. 

“That’s a good Kitten~” his voice still held a dark tone, and he admired the bite he’d made—oh damn, that’s going to need some serious aftercare.

Rob watched it ooze and leaned in to drag the flat of his bright yellow tongue along it, hopefully soothing it and stopping the blood momentarily. Smoothly, the cyclops slid himself out of Gumball and slipped off the bed to fetch the key. Rob picked it up by the ring and jangled it to show him he had it for reassurance, 

“I DID say I’d give you something better as well...” he shrugged, 

“I ought to stick to my word~.” with that, he closed the drawer and made his way toward his cabinet, opening it quickly and reached for something. 

Turning around, Rob kicked the cabinet closed and sauntered his way back toward his captive beauty. 

“It’s been a long while since this had been put into action.” What he held in his hands was a flog, black with a hot pink handle. 

Quickly, he freed the blue cat’s wrists, relieving him of possible loss of blood flow.

“Be a good kitten and roll over for your master~” the cyclops grinned and helped him onto his stomach. 

Rob then slipped onto the edge of the bed, his pink hand slowly caressing Gumball’s ass before he spanked him, the hard slap almost echoing around the room. He brought his hand up, slipping two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva before he brought them to his ass. The cyclops chuckled once he slid both fingers against his asshole and without missing a beat, he brought the flog down onto his plush rear. He’s smiling again. And oh god, there goes another glitch. It hits the blue cat yet again, and this time it leaves him buzzing. He lets out another moan, then gasps for air. He tries clenching his ass around him as soon as he felt him start to pull out, but he just couldn’t. He simply had no strength yet. Rob yanked himself out of his grip, and internally he wishes he should have just let him go in the first place. He just wanted to tease him a little before cuddling...but he made his choice. He’s ready for whatever he pulls on him. The caring lick he gave to his wound relieved him of his worries though, and he practically purred at the feeling of the cyclops helping him stop the blood. He accepts the cyclops slipping out of him this time, but then...

The key.

He did have the key!

He lets Rob free him, grateful for his wrists back. He quickly grabs one of them, and rubs the burning handcuff marks it gave him. He must admit, he does love the sting though.He does as told, and lets herself be moved to the edge of the bed on his stomach. Wait a second, on his stomach…

Is this what he wanted to do before he pushed him off the bed? Gumball bites his lip in excitement. Oh, this is gonna be good. He was curious about what he stopped him from doing, after all. And then he bought the flog out, his favorite flog that they haven’t used in forever, and he knows he’s in for a treat.

Gumball’s thoughts were interrupted by Rob’s hand massaging his ass, and he must admit it was very relaxing. But then he slapped him. Shit. Yup, he’s still certainly under punishment. He squeals when he feels the fingers go inside him, along with the cum still in him as well. He gets a satisfying sense of fullness, still admiring that he’s still filled with him. His Master~. The blue cat feels the flog go down on him, and almost immediately his nerve endings sing. But then....he hears himself make a sound. For all he’d done to the cyclops, for every smart-mouthed comment...being trapped and being unceremoniously knocked off the bed earlier...he still fucking love this treatment even after how big of a fight he put up. Meanwhile, the first strike of the flog held Rob’s frustration. It was a good outlet for him, but from then on he planned out a strategy. Rob scissored his fingers in Gumball’s ass, finding it easy to do so. 

“Oooh, damn... you little slut~” he brought the flog down onto his ass again, snickering at the red streaks. 

“You disgusting masochist, I can feel you tightening around my fingers...once again...puurrr for me, my Kitten..” cRaCk!

His static was slowly turning a deep blue, getting faster and faster, glowing brightly. 

“Shameless... you really are a tender little thing, are you?” With his free hand, he gripped his ass and pulled the blue cat’s hips toward him. 

One last ride, and Gumball will get that cuddle session he, and Rob, deserved. He slipped his fingers out and pushed into him. 

“Mmmhh moan for me, Kitten...” he bottomed out, his hips flushed against his ass. 

With a quick chuckle he pulled back slowly only to start a harsh pace, soon bringing the flog down on the small of his back in a diagonal swipe. The scissoring began, and god did it feel good. But then he spoke...and the words only bought the blue cat pure pleasure. Another strike of the flog and his head was spinning with pleasure all over again now. He reaches over to cover his mouth with both of his hands, trying to keep himself from making another embarrassing sound like he did. Oh man...he’s really degrading him now and man does it feel good.

He wants to talk back. He wants to say ‘Damn straight I am, but I’m your masochist. And after all, you’re just as disgusting as me since you’re a sadist~.’ but he bites back his sharp tongue, instead opting to want to hear more of what his master has to say. He looked over, and sees his static only glowing brighter, and...it’s beautiful. Man, he should tell him sometime how pretty his static can be. But then his ass is pulled up, and his dick is back inside him now. He does as told and even though he didn’t have enough strength to purr, he can meow just as well anyway.

So he does, and it gets paired with a loud moan as well when he feels his thrusting begin, and he couldn’t even comprehend any more satisfaction than he did when the cyclops strikes him again, a promise that he’ll continue to flog him as he fucks him. The two go at it fiercer then ever, both love and fire pouring out of Rob’s every movement to hurt and please Gumball, and both pleasure and searing agony lighting up Gumball as well. Before they knew it they both came together, the cyclops glowing so brightly he could have illuminated the entire night while the blue cat looked like he came straight out of a torture horror film. Which to be fair, there was some truth to that. In the end though they both called it even, and fell asleep covered in their own cum and blood together. Truly, it was Gumball’s dream come true.


End file.
